


His

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants Reader so much. But she is with Brian Zeller. Will Hannibal take what should be his? You decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Hannibal normally doesn’t focus on things he can’t get; he either removes it or finds something else to do. You however, seems to be the exception. Why he does not know, you are no more interesting than other people, but his mind has zeroed in on you nonetheless. The reason he can’t get you stands right next to you, where you both are examining a half rotten corpse. He never really considered Brian Zeller as anything else than a colleague, but that was before he found out that you two were dating.

He’s not much of a threat, but he does steal your attention and affection. He wishes there was some way for him to remove him, but there is no good and efficient way to do so. Scaring him away would be suspicious, he is afraid that you would sense something was wrong. The same goes for killing him; Zeller is not the type to just disappear. You would not buy a story of him getting a new job and leaving you behind, he is to caring a man to do something like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal is pulled out of his thoughts when he becomes aware of you speaking to him.

  
"Sorry, but what did you just say?"

  
"Spaced out huh? Don't worry, happens to the best of us. I was just asking if you wanted to know what happened to our victim before Zeller comes back with the director, so you might be able to give us some insight into the killers thoughts." There it is again, that name. It did make sense that you used his last name in the workplace, and only using his first name when alone and in more private setting. Hannibal curls his fists behind his back, forcing a small smile while trying not to think too much about how the mans name might spill from your lips.

"That is a good idea, please tell me." You walk over to the examination table, explaining what happened to the dead man laying on it. Hannibal gets all the information he needs, even though he is more focused on your voice than the actual words that it is saying. When you stop, he lets the silence be in the room for a few seconds while thinking. You are looking at him in expectancy, something he could get used to see in very different circumstances. He speaks clearly, and you write down some of what he is saying on the clipboard you are holding. He does not doubt you knew some of it already, but there was somethings he probably had said that would be helpful at least.

  
"Tough love life can do a lot to one, huh?" He knows it not a question, more of a statement to the roughness and shittyness of life in general, but still he answers it.

  
"Yes, love can be though, but sometimes it needs to be."

  
"I get that, but that", you point at the man with your pen, "is a little overkill, if you pardon the pun." Hannibal gives a small hum in agreement and you focus back on your clipboard.

  
"While we are on the subject of love life, how is yours going?" The question catches Hannibal off guard, making him stared into thin air before regaining his ability to focus again. You are still writing on your clipboard, not even fully focused on him.

  
"Why are you asking?" This makes you look up from the clipboard, a small frown set in your features.

  
"It's what colleagues and friends do I guess, I just wanted to know a little more about you. If you don't want to answer it is fine."

  
"The question just caught me off guard, it's quite alright. I am not seeing anyone at the moment."

  
"Really? A well educated psychiatrist working for the FBI has no offers for dates?"

  
"I've had offers, but none whom interest me. My interest are with one individual, but I am certain they are not interested."

  
"Well that sucks, whoever they are should call themselves lucky." Your attention divert from him again and back to the clipboard. He watches you in silence for a few seconds, the only sound being heard is your pen.

  
"What about you? I assume your and Mr Zeller's relationship are going well?" A small smile makes it way to your lips, you almost seem slightly embarrassed.

  
"It's uhh... Going very well actually. How did you know? We haven't told anybody yet."

  
"You two seem very comfortable close to each other, and keep stealing glances with each other."

  
"That obvious, huh?" Yet again not a question, yet again he answers.

  
"Yes, but I see no problem with it, you are both reasonable adults, you being in a relationship with each other should not interfere with your work. But I can see he makes you happy at least."

  
"He does, I think I might love him for that. It's rare to find that you know? A person that makes you genuinely happy you know?" You look at him again, having been staring slightly into nothingness.

  
"I'm sure you will find the same one day Mr Lecter, if you are lucky it might even be with the person you want right now." He smiles again, more genuine this time.

  
"I doubt it will be this person, but thank you for the vote of confidence." You smile at him, but if you was going to say more, it is forgotten when Zeller and the director steps into the room. Hannibal says what he has to say, and then silently watches you three.

There and then, he decides to leave you and Zeller to be. But if he ever seriously hurts you, Hannibal will not hesitate that man for not giving you the happiness you deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you like it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
